1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including an image pickup unit that picks up an image of a subject, and to an image combining method performed by the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of picking up a portrait image, a catch light method using catch lights during photographing is known. In the catch light method, a light source is used, a light is applied to a subject with, for example, a light source during photographing, and the light is reflected from the eyes of the subject, which leads to an attractive face. However, because the catch light method requires a light source as well as proficiency of a photographer, it cannot be used carried out. As a technology to deal with the above inconvenience, a technology in which eye areas in an image are detected and the areas are processed is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-53718 discloses a technology in which a catch light is generated in a portion of a pupil in an eye area of an image by adding thereto a decoration pattern.